1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vacuum pump device and a vacuum pump device system.
2. Background Art
In the present specification, a device including a power supply device and a vacuum pump main body is referred to as a “vacuum pump device.” Moreover, a device including a vacuum pump main body serving as a turbo-molecular pump is referred to as a “turbo-molecular pump device.”
The turbo-molecular pump device rotatably drives, using a motor, a rotor provided with rotor blades, and the rotor blades rotate relative to stationary blades at high speed to exhaust gas molecules. This turbo-molecular pump device is used connected to various types of vacuum processing devices.
Since the power supply device of the turbo-molecular pump device includes, as a heat generation source, a converter and an inverter, cooling is required. In the case of a turbo-molecular pump device used under clean environment, a water-cooling method for cooling with coolant water is preferred.
Typically, a water-cooling type power supply device has a semi-hermetic structure. For this reason, a dew-point temperature in the power supply device is equal to an external temperature. Since the pump main body of the turbo-molecular pump device is maintained at high temperature, a temperature around the power supply device is relatively warm. In the case of water cooling, the power supply device itself is cooled by a cooling jacket, and therefore, the power supply device is maintained at relatively-low temperature. Accordingly, the temperature of the power supply device is lower than an ambient dew-point temperature. This tends to occur dew condensation. If dew condensation occurs in the power supply device, malfunction of the power supply device might occur due to, e.g., short circuit of a circuit.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5104334) discloses a vacuum pump configured such that when dew condensation in a power supply device is detected, a coolant water valve is closed to stop a coolant water flow after operation of the vacuum pump is stopped, and as a result, the dew condensation is eliminated.
However, in the vacuum pump described in Patent Literature 1, operation of the vacuum pump needs to be stopped in order to stop the coolant water flow.